harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Esther Donahue
"You're an interesting one, Donahue. All you want is peace and quiet, but you're constantly getting roped into situations and will stop at nothing to protect your loved ones. It's admirable." -James Potter II, to Esther in the Room of Requirement. 'Esther "Essie" Marie Donahue '(b. October 16th, 2002) was a half-blood witch, daughter of Muggle journalist Henry Donahue and renowned magical inventor Florence Donahue (née Wright). She is four years older than her only sibling, her brother Jake Cedric. Her maternal grandmother is also her godmother, and the two were quite close, up until her grandmother's death during her first year of school. She began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2013, along with her best friends Victoire Weasley and Marisol Alden. Just like her mother, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She played as Chaser on the Ravenclaw team starting her fourth year, and eventually became Captain. Esther also was made a prefect her fifth year. She blossomed at Hogwarts, transforming from a judgemental little girl to a sweeter, more caring young woman. Physical Information Esther has dark brown hair, of a wavy texture and past her shoulders. She often ties it up in a half bun, braid, whatever works to keep it out of her face. She has hazel eyes, shifting from brown to green. She has a slim but athletic build. Her skin is fair. She is slightly taller at 5'10", and weights 135lbs. She has an upturned nose and several moles on her torso as well. Her nose is pierced, and she's often seen with a simple silver stud in. Esther also wears a silver necklace that has a pendant engraved with the date her grandmother died (February 7th, 2013). When not dressed in her Hogwarts robes, she dresses for comfort in articles of clothing such as skinny jeans, oversized sweaters, scarves, boots and sneakers. Personality During her first year, Esther was originally shown as a judgemental, intelligent girl who was determined to be the best in both school and Quidditch. As a result of her perfectionist ways, she barely had any free time to herself. She often finished assignments weeks before they were due, to the annoyance to her classmates. She dismissed any troublemakers or bad students as below her. Esther was a hardened girl who was independent (save Marisol and Victoire) and barely cried. Below this confident front, she was insecure, but she would never had shown anybody this side to her except for her breakdown to Victoire. Some called her emotionless, cold, and calculating. However, as she matured and experienced life events and the consequences of her judgemental attitudes, Esther grew into a kinder, softer person. Her perfectionist ways turned into determination, she relaxed with schoolwork and began to appreciate and enjoy life. She remains a blunt, logical girl, and is still annoyed by troublemakers, but she has learned not to judge people's life decisions and become more laid-back. Esther's self confidence rose and she became truly comfortable with herself. Towards the end of her school years, she could often be seen procrastinating, staying up late to do homework, and drinking large amount of coffee. Esther's likes include Quidditch, books, cats, nature, solitude and late nights. She does not, however, like loud noise very much, or little kids. Although she is talented at flying and her schoolwork (particularly History of Magic), she is bad at Transfiguration, listening, and giving advice. She is terrified of failure, and hates snakes and sharp objects. She enjoys writing and hiking in her spare time, and her dream is to travel the world someday and write a book about it. Magical Information Her wand is "willow, with dragon heartstring, 11 inches, and stiff." When Esther first held it in Ollivander's wand shop, a cool breeze flowed throughout the store, swirling around her and blowing her hair. Her boggart was at first a venomous snake with huge, dagger-like fangs, but later turns into her finding out that she isn't good enough, and her loved ones abandoning her. Her patronus is a cooper hawk, and she learns how to conjure one in her fifth year. She does not have an animagus. Esther's polyjuice potion looks of a shimmering swirl of silver, with no smell. The amortentia potion smells of clean air, coffee beans, and parchment. She has a pet black cat, Annabel, who is deeply attached to her. Family Information Her mother, Florence, was a gifted young witch credited with many inventions, such as Spectrespecs. She fell in love and married a Muggle named Henry, however, despite her parents' initial reluctance. She was raised in the respected Pureblood Wright family. Henry's parents are supportive yet distant. Cassius Wright, Esther's grandfather, was a former Ministry of Magic Worker in the department of Magical Law, and used to be close friends with Lucius Malfoy. This friendship, however, ended with Florence's marriage to a muggle and Cassius's devotion and support of that. Esther was quite close to her maternal grandmother, Ariana Wright. They shared a love of Quidditch, nature, and writing. Ariana passed away during Esther's first year at Hogwarts, of mysterious circumstances when visiting Bulgaria. Esther has one sibling, her younger brother Jacob "Jake" Cedric Donahue. He was sorted into Gryffindor house, and instantly fit in with his housemates. He is a tad bit arrogant and headstrong, sometime clashing with his logical sister over issues. Since he's a bit hotheaded, Esther usually takes the role of showing him the facts and calming him down. Jake loves to duel, and often practices with his sister. Her whole family has had a history of being sorted into Ravenclaw house and being inventors and/or Quidditch players. A distant relative is Bowman Wright, inventor of the Golden Snitch. Magical Abilities and Skills "You show potential, you know? I can tell you genuinely write with love and passion." -Professor Longbottom to Esther. Esther showed from the beginning to be an extremely book smart and intelligent witch. However, she also proves herself as a competent dueler when her brother, Jake, takes and interest in dueling and makes his sister join the dueling club with him. She has quick reflexes to cast spells. She is quite talented at History of Magic in particular. Her skills include Quidditch and writing. She writes creatively, about her life at Hogwarts, her friends, and her family. However, she doesn't really share her journalism with many people. Among the few who she allows to read her work are her best friends Victoire Weasley and Marisol Alden, her late grandmother, her grandfather, and Professor Longbottom. She has been published in the Daily Prophet for her article on the Black Lake at Hogwarts, with the aid of her grandfather. Relationships Victoire Weasley "I know you're pushing me away now, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you." Esther met Victoire on the Hogwarts Express, and once the two were sorted into the same house they were inseparable. They bonded over the love of Quidditch (Esther was playing on the field while Victoire cheered from the stands), books, and the wizarding world. However close they may be, they tend to quarrel occasionally. The most common disputes are over Victoire's foolish actions with her boyfriend Teddy Lupin and Esther's jealousy over Victoire's appearance and Victoire's ignorance of Esther's feelings. No matter their differences, the two care deeply about one another and always end up patching things up. The two also are notorious for sometimes gossiping, often accompanied by their best friend Marisol Alden. Esther is often seen at the Weasley-Delacour household, as well as the rest of Victoire's extended family. They support one another immensely and are best friends. Marisol Alden "Esther looked over at the tiny girl and realized all at once that she had taken her presence for granted for so long. Wordlessly, she reached over and hugged her. She was so desperately, desperately grateful." Marisol Alden is Esther's other best friend, and while she is not as close as VIctoire, she is the rock in Esther's life and incredibly trusted. Marisol is a muggleborn and unfamiliar with the Wizarding world, depending on her friends to guide her. Marisol and Esther met after both being sorted into Ravenclaw house and share a dorm room. Marisol originally helped Esther out with potions work, and Esther helped her in return with History of Magic. Marisol often gives Esther advice, plays Wizarding chess with her, and entertains her with stories of her goofy exterminator muggle parents and her young triplet trouble-making brothers. She is often too busy with her own large family to hang out with her two best friends during breaks in the school year. Marisol is a driven individual who knows what she wants and gets it, and that inspires Esther. Norman Edgecombe Norman is Esther's yearmate, and also in Ravenclaw house. He was a small, stocky boy that Esther originally met in her herbology class. He rose above everyone else in herbology, due to his childhood spent around plants and nature. Due to his strength, he also was quite talented at being a Keeper in Quidditch. He made the team his third year. Norman often spoke with a lisp, however, and had trouble communicating his thoughts. This led to mockery by students, mainly by Victoire (behind his back, much to Esther's annoyance) and Phineas and some Gryffindors and Slytherins. Esther befriended him and stuck by him. He showed her an appreciation for nature, taking her to many scenic places throughout the castle. Esther joined him on the Quidditch team as a Chaser her fourth year, and the two grew closer. James Potter II "She closed her eyes and just felt their bodies together, swaying to the soft music. She had never felt so content." Teddy Lupin "He's a good guy, Victoire. I'm glad you have him." Phineas Runcorn Phineas is a Ravenclaw boy who first encountered Esther in flying class. He is cocky, arrogant, and a total monster of a boy. He made the Quidditch team his second year, an extremely talented Beater. He first butted heads with Esther when he insulted her muggle father. He hates Muggles. Category:Biography Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Hogwarts Category:Half-blood Category:Ravenclaw Category:Witch Category:Donahue family